Cabinets, such as kitchen cabinets, are often constructed with a framework supporting side walls. The lower portion of the cabinet is generally open between the side walls and is made accessible by doors. The upper section of the cabinet is typically allotted to drawers and is sectioned by installing a partition or divider to the framework centrally of the side walls. Then mounting hardware, such as drawer sliders, is mounted to the partition and side wall for receiving the drawers. Commonly, the partition is mounted in the center such that the drawers are of equal width, but it is sometimes mounted to one side such that one drawer is larger than the other.
Conventionally, installation of the partition is very time consuming and there is much room for error. This is because the partition must be installed parallel to both side walls. Therefore, the partition must be the proper distance from each wall and must be vertical along its entire length. This involves multiple measurements, math, and markings and then holding the partition aligned with the marking and vertical while fastening it in place.
Therefore, there has been a need for a device to aid in the fast and accurate positioning of a partition in a cabinet.